In a telecommunication system, cryptographic technologies can be used to secure communications between different entities over a telecommunication network. For example, digital signature schemes can be implemented in a public key cryptographic system. One example of the cryptographic technologies is elliptic curve cryptographic (ECC). ECC can be used for encryption, digital signatures, pseudo-random generators and other security tasks.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.